The present invention relates to an expandable window device and particularly to such a device usable as an inside or outside storm window or as a principal window.
The installation of storm windows can be expensive, usually involving the custom manufacture of the storm window frames to fit the window casing of an individual building. Even when windows and window casings are nominally standard in size, it is rare that a correct fit of a matching storm window is achieved without exact measurement and fitting. Various types of expandable frames have been proposed heretofore, but none are really applicable to movable windows, i.e. windows that can be opened and closed in a conventional manner. Moreover, expandable frames heretofore suggested have been cumbersome in operation and unattractive in appearance rendering them mostly unacceptable in home and building construction as a substitute for custom-made windows. Furthermore, expandable frames of known types are not adaptable for use with main or principal windows in a building.